


Gallery

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, M/M, Painting, Reincarnation, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Jaskier was looking for a painting. Perhaps that was wrong to describe it that way - he wasn’t looking for it. He knew where it was. His feet could guide him to it without him even thinking.Jaskier has a favourite painting. In a room where every other painting is admired, he's often the only one looking at it - and, oh, he could look at it all day. He can't help but wonder why he's drawn to the portrait of the white-haired man with the intense expression.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 63
Kudos: 368





	Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "G", and the word is "Gallery"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

The art gallery smelt of floor polish and recycled air. Jaskier walked slowly, feeling self-conscious about how loud his footsteps sounded in the echoing, silent rooms.

He was looking for a painting. Perhaps that was wrong to describe it that way - he wasn’t _looking_ for it. He knew where it was. His feet could guide him to it without him even thinking. The other pieces were impressive, sure, but this - this was something else entirely.

Left. Right. Straight on, through the huge double doors. Second right. And then: there. 

Jaskier’s breath caught, as it always did. The other paintings in the room had visitors gathered around them, tourists taking selfies. But not this one. He walked towards it slowly, resisting the urge to run. 

He’d brought Valdo here, once. Valdo had laughed at him: made it crude. He’d implied that the only reason Jaskier was so compelled by the painting was because of the nudity of the subject: by the handsome, white-haired man on horseback in the centre. But that wasn’t it - that wasn’t it at all - but Valdo laughed more, refusing to listen, and then- 

Well, _that_ had been the beginning of the end of that relationship.

It was something else that made Jaskier stop in front of the frame. It didn’t matter that the man was handsome, or naked: It was something about his expression, the arch of his brow, the unusual colour of his eyes. He felt _familiar_. It was like a tug - like a hot rope threaded through his lungs and pulling him forwards. 

Jaskier stood there, tourists milling around him, occasionally pausing to look, briefly, before moving on. He didn’t want to move away. He _couldn’t_ move away. 

Someone was standing behind him. It didn’t matter: they’d move on soon, like everyone did. No one else cared about this particular painting.

Except - they didn’t move.

“I never did care for that painting.”

Jaskier frowned to himself. “I rather like it, actually,” he said, without turning.

“Hmm.” There was a pause. “You would.”

He flushed and spun around. “And what is that supposed to mea-”

The words died in his throat as he saw the man stood so close to him. His mouth hung open, foolishly.

“It’s good to see you again, Jaskier,” said the man. “It’s been a long time. Too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually fell in love with this ficlet, and have intentions to turn it into a full-blown fic at some point. Watch this space!


End file.
